Asleep?
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Kagome's asleep under Inuyasha's tree, but what happens when she starts talking? One shot, R


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But in this their personalities are MINE!!!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Inuyasha looked down from his perch in his tree looking down at where Kagome slept. She looked   
so peaceful, calm, looking like she had not a care in the world. Her raven colored hair faned   
around her, over her pillow, her blue-grey eyes closed in peace. Kagome's creamy skin pale in   
the moonlight.  
  
Inuyasha stared down, he loved this woman, but he still loved Kikyo too. He couldn't decide who   
he loved more, he had known Kikyo for fifty years, but Kagome actually was warm to him, when she   
wasn't sitting him. Kagome was alive, and not a dead lifeless body that stole the souls of dead   
women. Kikyo on the other hand, had more grace than Kagome. Yet still, Kagome didn't love him,   
did she?  
  
"Get a grip Inuyasha. Neither of them want a half breed." Inuyasha berated himself and tried once   
again to get some sleep.  
  
Sighing after an hour of trying hard and not getting any sleep, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome   
again. Smiling at the peaceful look she had he leapt down from his perch and landed gracefully   
infront of Kagome. Inuyasha sat at Kagome's head, determined to be closer to her while she slept.  
  
Soon after sitting down Inuyasha heard muttering. Putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga,   
Inuyasha realized that the voice belonged to the sleeping Kagome beside him. Taking his hand off   
of the Tetsaiga Inuyasha looked down at her and saw that she was talking in her sleep, dreaming.  
  
"Inuyasha, quit eatting like a pig." Kagome muttered and Inuyasha figured that she was dreaming of   
him eatting ramen, he couldn't control himself around that stuff.  
  
"Sorry Kagome," Inuyasha muttered, he wanted to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Its okay, my love." Kagome muttered, her hand reaching up and resting on Inuyasha's knee.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, she had called him her love. Did she really mean it? He hoped she had,   
he loved this woman so much. Thinking like that he decided he wanted Kagome more than Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you, but why do you always send me back to my time?" Kagome moaned, her voice full   
of hurt.  
  
"I love you too Kagome. I send you to your time for your protection. I don't want you to get   
hurt." Inuyasha said, thinking of how he kept pulling her into hugs, took the shards from around   
her neck, and threw her down the well, feeling himself rip when he did.  
  
"But Inuyasha, I hurt when you do that." Kagome said, her voice getting a little less sleep filled,   
but Inuyasha didn't catch it.  
  
"I know, love, but, you're safer in your own time, not this one. It hurts me when I do send you   
away too though." Inuyasha said, feeling her hand tighten against his leg.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't send me back again or I'll s you into the next century." Kagome said lifting her   
head up.  
  
"You're awake?!" Inuyasha asked, his voice strained and a blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Uh huh, I've been awake since you said 'Sorry Kagome.' I have very good hearing, and you woke   
me up, I just decided to see if you were asleep." Kagome said a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Kagome, you knew I wasn't asleep, so why did you pretend? And why did you act like you were in   
love with me? I know you aren't." Inuyasha said, getting a bit angry.  
  
"Inuyasha, I pretended cause I wanted to see how you would react. I didn't think you loved me, that   
is if you do. And Inuyasha, I am in love with you." Kagome said blushing and looking away.  
  
"You love me?" Inuyasha asked surprised.  
  
"Yes! I've loved you for a while now, and of course you don't notice it!" Kagome said getting a   
bit angry at how arrogant he was being.  
  
"I love you too." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to stare at him in shock.  
  
"If you love me, prove it." Kagome said, she didn't believe him.  
  
"Alright I will." Inuyasha said leaning down and cupping her chin with his hand.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the shocked look Kagome had. Raising her face up to his a bit more Inuyasha   
filled in the space between their mouthes and kissed her. Kagome reacted quickly, kissing him   
back, pulling herself up onto her knees as she did. Inuyasha smiled and pulled away slowly.  
  
"Proof enough?" Inuyasha asked looking down into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Oh yea. Definitly proof enough." Kagome said staring deeply into his eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thats it for this one shot. You'll have to tell me what you think.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
